


Ein Versprechen voller Hoffnung

by AprilLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Consummation of Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Secrets, Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, M/M, Magdalena Bane, Modern Royalty, Old Traditions, Sebastian Verlac - Freeform, Wedding Night, in the presence of witnesses
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLightwood/pseuds/AprilLightwood
Summary: Seit vier Monaten ist Alec König von Idris und er muss sich nun dem Versprechen beugen, das seine Eltern dem Königspaar von Edom einst gegeben hatten. Seit seiner Kindheit waren er und die Prinzessin des Nachbarlandes einander versprochen und Alec war schon immer jemand gewesen, der alles tat um seine Pflicht seinem Land gegenüber zu erfüllen. In der Hochzeitsnacht erfährt Alec jedoch, dass seine Braut ein Geheimnis hat, dass ihre und seine Zukunft auf den Kopf stellen wird. Kann Alec letztendlich der Ehe mit der Prinzessin entfliehen und aus den jahrhundertealten Traditionen ausbrechen? Kann Alec doch noch seinem Herzen folgen und glücklich werden?





	Ein Versprechen voller Hoffnung

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich wünsche euch wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen dieser kleinen Story.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
April :*

Alec starrte in den großen Spiegel und nahm kaum wahr, wie Diener um ihn herumschwirrten und hier und da an seiner Uniform zupften, um ihn für seine eigene Hochzeit präsentabel zu machen. In wenigen Stunden würde er vor den Altar treten und eine weitere Pflicht für sein Königreich erfüllen. Er würde Magdalena Bane, Prinzessin von Edom heiraten.

Sein Magen zog sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Alec hatte immer gewusst, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem er den heiligen Bund der Ehe mit einer Frau eingehen musste. Stets hatte er gehofft, dass er eines Tages einen Mann heiraten durfte, den er liebte, obwohl er wusste, dass es ein verzweifeltes Wunschdenken war. Jahrhundertealte Traditionen verlangten von ihm, dass er einen Thronfolger zeugte. So hatte er sich dem Versprechen gebeugt, das seine Eltern und die von Magdalena sich kurz nach deren Geburt gegeben hatten. Alec hatte trotz allem mit den Gedanken gespielt, diesen Tag noch weiter hinauszuzögern, doch ein König regierte nicht alleine und schon gar nicht in Idris. 

Er schluckte und versuchte die aufkommende Übelkeit zu vertreiben, die gegen seine Kehle drückte. Die Vorstellung, dass er die Ehe mit einer Frau vollziehen musste und dann auch noch vor Zeugen, war für ihn kaum zu ertragen. Doch ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, denn auch dieser Teil gehörte zu den Traditionen, die seit Menschengedenken in Idris herrschten. 

Mühsam versuchte er seine Gedanken an das Bevorstehende beiseite zu schieben und ließ seinen Blick über sein Erscheinungsbild wandern. Die Paradeuniform sah gut an ihm aus. Das Dunkelblau und die goldenen Borten an seinen Ärmeln und Kragen betonten seine Augen, brachten sie zum Leuchten. So behauptete Izzy zumindest immer wieder. Mehrere Abzeichen hingen an seiner linken Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen und Alec fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die bunten Orden. Es waren keine Orden, die er im Krieg gewonnen hatte. Sie repräsentierten nur die Positionen und Ämter, die er in diesem Land inne hatte.

Alec seufzte und blickte zu dem roten Festumhang, der noch auf der Schneiderpuppe hing. Er würde diesen nur während der späteren Zeremonie tragen. Der Umhang war einfach zu schwer, als das er damit den ganzen Tag herumlaufen konnte. Alec hatte ihn bisher nur einmal getragen und zwar am Tag seiner Krönung vor vier Monaten. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als er an diesen schicksalhaften Tag in seinem Leben dachte. Kurz nach der Zeremonie hatte Alec für einen Moment mit dem Gedanken gespielt gehabt gleich wieder abzudanken. Doch dann hätte er alle Verantwortungen und Lasten, die das Regieren dieses Landes mit sich brachten, auf Izzy übertragen und das wollte er unter keinen Umständen. Izzy sollte ihr Leben genießen können und nicht in den Zwängen des Idrisers Hofes gefangen sein.

"Du siehst umwerfend aus, Alec."

Alec drehte sich um und verscheuchte die Dienerin, die ihm gerade seine Schärpe umlegen wollte. Izzy kam mit raschen Schritten auf ihn zu und er drückte sie kurz an sich, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Anschließend ließ er seinen Blick über seine jüngere Schwester gleiten. Sie trug ein mitternachtblaues Kleid mit einem weiten bodenlangen Rock, dass einfach nur märchenhaft an ihr aussah.

"Wenn hier jemand umwerfend aussieht, dann bist du das, Iz."

Seine Schwester verdrehte die Augen, doch ihm entging das leise Lächeln nicht, dass sich auf ihren Lippen formte. Leider verschwand das Lächeln genauso schnell, wie es erschienen war und ein besorgter Ausdruck breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Wie geht es dir, Alec?"

Alec nahme eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahr und sah, dass seine Dienerschaft immer noch darauf wartete, ihre Arbeit zu vollenden.

"Lasst uns alleine." Seine Stimme hallte laut durch den Raum.

Die Diener verbeugten sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen und verschwanden dann eilig aus dem Ankleideraum. Kaum war er mit Izzy alleine, ließ er sich in einen der beiden Sessel fallen, die neben dem Spiegel standen. Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Beine ab und vergrub das Gesicht in seine Hände.

"Wenn ich könnte, würde ich sofort Reißaus nehmen und nie wieder nach Idris zurückkehren."

Der Stoff von Izzys Kleid raschelte leise, als sie sich in den anderen Sessel setzte.

"So schlimm?"

"Schlimmer."

Alec lugte zwischen seinen Fingern hervor und warf seiner Schwester einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Sie war neben wenigen Dienern, die einzige, die wusste, dass er auf Männer stand und die Diener wussten es nur, da er sich hin und wieder mit deren Hilfe aus dem Schloss geschlichen hatte, um in einem entsprechenden Etablissement seine Bedürfnisse zu stillen.

"Warum hast du dich dann darauf eingelassen, Alec? Du bist König dieses Landes. Niemand kann dir vorschreiben, was du zu tun hast."

"Izzy", Alec holte einmal tief Luft und setzte sich dann aufrecht hin, lehnte sich in die weichen Polster des Sessels, "du weißt genau, dass es nicht so einfach ist. Auch wenn ich König bin, muss ich den Traditionen folgen, wenn ich keine Schande über unsere Familie bringen will."

Izzy lies die Schultern hängen und Alec konnte den traurigen Blick, dem sie ihm zuwarf, kaum ertragen.

"Aber auch du verdienst es glücklich zu sein. Warum heiratest du nicht einfach ihren Bruder?"

"Du meinst Magnus?"

Izzy nickte.

"Du würdest mit dieser Heirat dann immer noch das Bündnis zwischen den beiden Ländern stärken, sowie unserer Eltern es mit dieser arrangierten Ehe beabsichtigt haben."

"Ich bin aber seiner Schwester versprochen worden."

"Aber..."

Alec langte nach der Hand seiner Schwester und drückte diese sanft.

"Bitte, lass gut sein. Mach es mir nicht schwerer, als es eh schon für mich ist. Wir haben dieses Thema bereits ausgiebig miteinander diskutiert."

Izzy seufzte angestrengt, doch sie erwiderte nichts darauf. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und jeder hing für einen Moment seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

"Ich habe gehört, sie soll wunderschön sein", flüsterte Izzy plötzlich.

Alec schnaubte.

"Das sind alles nur Gerüchte, Iz. Kaum jemand hat Magdalena je wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen. Du weißt, dass die Traditionen ihres Landes es fordern immer schön sittsam einen Schleier zu tragen."

Alec kniff die Augen zusammen und ein verzweifelte Laut entfuhr ihm. 

"Du wirst es schon schaffen, Bruder."

Alec lachte freudlos auf. Er hatte einmal versucht mit einer Frau zu schlafen und das war der peinlichste Moment in seinem Leben gewesen. Es hatte sich nichts bei ihm geregt.

"Gepriesen sei dein Glaube in meine Manneskraft."

Izzy verdrehte die Augen, doch ein Grinsen zupfte an ihrem Mund. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und presste ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Egal wie du dich am Altar entscheiden wirst Alec, ich stehe immer hinter dir."

"Danke."

Seine Schwester warf ihm einen letzten aufmunternden Blick zu und verließ dann das Ankleidezimmer, ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken alleine. 

***

Die Klänge des Hochzeitsmarsches durchdrangen das hohe Gewölbe der Kirche. Hunderte Menschen hatte sich versammelt, um an der Hochzeit seiner Majestät Alexander Gideon Lightwood und seiner Braut Prinzessin Magdalena Bane teilzunehmen. Kameras standen an den Seiten des Kirchenschiffes und übertrugen die Zeremonie live in die ganze Welt.

Alec stand an dem Altar und blickte den langen Gang hinunter, den Magdalena am Arm ihres Vaters im Takt des Marsches entlangschritt. Ihr Kleid war atemberaubend und einer Prinzessin in allem würdig. Es wippte bei jedem ihrer Schritte und zog eine meterlange Schleppe hinter sich her. Ihr Gesicht war wie erwartet von einem Schleier verdeckt und egal wie sehr Alec sich bemühte, er konnte ihre Gesichtszüge unter dem dichten Stoff nicht ausmachen. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und wurde mit jedem Schritt, den Magdalena näher kam, schneller. 

Es kam Alec fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor, wie er dort am Altar stand und auf seine Braut wartete. Doch schließlich stand sie direkt vor ihm und ihr Vater reichte ihm ihre Hand. Magdalenas Handgriff war kräftig und fast glaube Alec, dass sie Halt bei ihm suchte. Alec schluckte. In weniger als einer Stunde würde er ein verheiratet Mann sein. Sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich noch einmal bei diesem Gedanken und es fühlte sich fast so an, als ob sein Herz jeden Moment aus seiner Brust fliegen würde. 

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Euer Majestät?" Die Stimme des Priesters hinter ihm, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Alec blinzelte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er wie versteinert vor dem Altar stand, Magdalenas Hand noch immer in seiner. Er räusperte sich und versuchte die Enge in seinem Hals zu vertreiben. 

"Verzeiht, Euer Hochwürden." Er sprach so leise, dass nur der Priester ihn hören konnte, doch ein leises Lachen drang an sein Ohr und Alec warf seiner Braut einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

Alec und Magdalena nahmen ihre Plätze auf den beiden pompösen Stühlen vor dem Altar ein und der Priester begann mit der feierlichen Zeremonie. Alec nahm kaum wahr, was der Gottesmann zu ihnen sagte. Aufregung und Angst pulsierten durch seine Adern. Immer wieder verschwamm seine Sicht vor seinen Augen und das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren überdeckte alles. So kam es, dass er seinen Einsatz verpasste und erst nachdem der Priester sich mehrmals räusperte, bemerkte Alec, dass alle auf eine Antwort von ihm warteten. Der Moment der finalen Entscheidung war gekommen.

Er schaute zu dem Gottesmann, der mit einem fragenden Blick und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen vor ihm stand. Die Blicke der anwesenden Gäste bohrten sich erwartungsvoll in seinen Rücken und die Luft war zum zerreißen gespannt. Alec holte tief Luft, doch etwas Schweres drückte gegen seine Brust, hielt sie fest umklammert. Panik überfiel ihn und seine Hände fingen an zu zittern. Alec öffnete den Mund, doch es kam kein Ton heraus.

Plötzlich umfingen kräftige Hände die seine und Alec drehte sich zu Magdalena. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt ihr Gesicht gesehen. Er wünschte sich in diesem Moment nicht sehnlicher, als dass sie diesen Augenblick miteinander teilen konnten, ohne das ein undurchsichtiger Schleier sie trennte. Doch das sprach gegen die Traditionen. Sie nickte ihm zu und Alec war dankbar für ihren Bestand, den sie ihm stillschweigend gab.

Alec schloss kurz die Augen und zählte von zehn an rückwärts, brachte seine rasenden Gedanken zur Ruhe. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und dieses Mal war das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust verschwunden. Er blickte zu dem Priester und sprach die Worte aus, auf die alle warteten.

"Ja, ich will."

Seine Stimme hallte laut in seinen Ohren, doch er war erleichtert, als er merkte, dass sie fest und ruhig klang. Ein Raunen ging durch die Kirche und Alec hörte wie Magdalena erleichtert ausatmete. Wenige Augenblicke später wiederholte sie die gleichen Worte. Alec beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, drückte ihr durch den Schleier einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, nachdem der Priester ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte. Sie hatten den ersten Teil des Tages überstanden. Alec und Magdalena waren nun offiziell Mann und Frau.

***

Die nächsten Stunden nach der Trauung vergingen wie im Rausch. Es wurden Ansprachen gehalten, getanzt und um Mitternacht schließlich die mehrstöckige Hochzeitstorte angeschnitten. Magdalena hatte ihren Schleier gegen einen anderen ausgetauscht, der nun nur noch ihre obere Gesichtshälfte bedeckte. Erst wenn die Ehe vollzogen und somit rechtskräftig war, durfte sie ihr Gesicht der Öffentlichkeit vollständig zeigen. 

Alec blickte auf seine Braut hinab. Langsam bewegten sie sich zu einem traditionellen Walzer über die Tanzfläche. Alec konnte es kaum erwarten mit ihr alleine zu sein, doch gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich vor dem Moment. Sie hatten bisher nur wenige Worte miteinander gesprochen und Alec wollte die Frau, mit er sein restliches Leben zusammen verbringen musste, endlich richtig kennenlernen.

Die letzten Klänge des Walzers ertönten durch den riesigen Ballsaal und Alec drehte Magdalena noch einmal um ihr eigene Achse bevor sie den Tanz beendeten. Er verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr und sie fiel in eine tiefen Knicks. Dann führte Alec sie von der Tanzfläche, ihre Hand immer noch mit seiner verschränkt.

"Möchtest du etwas zur Erfrischung trinken?", fragte Alec Magdalena, die daraufhin schüchtern nickte. 

Alec winkte einen Diener mit einem vollen Tablett herbei, der eilig zu ihnen gelaufen kam. Er nahm zwei Champagnerflöten von dem Tablett und reicht eine an Magdalena. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen und ihre Hände berührten sich leicht, als sie ihm das Glas aus der Hand nahm.

Sein Blick fiel auf das goldene Band an ihrer rechten Hand und sein Herz macht einen Satz. Er war jetzt tatsächlich mit einer Frau verheiratet, etwas von dem er sich immer gewünscht hatte, dass es nie passieren würde. Alec setzte sein eigenes Glas an seine Lippen und trank es in wenigen Zügen leer. 

Ein weiterer Diener kam sofort herbei gesprungen und Alec platzierte das leere Glas auf dessen Tablett. Er wollte gerade etwas zu seiner Frau sagen, da gesellte Izzy sich zu ihnen. Sie machte einen tiefen Knicks und beugte sich dann zu ihm.

"Es ist alles für die Hochzeitsnacht vorbereitet", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Alec schluckte und nickte seiner Schwester zu. Er versuchte die aufkommende Nervosität, die in seinem Inneren wirbelte, zu ignorieren. Wenn er schon das Bett mit Magdalena teilen musste, dann wollte er es für beide so angenehm wie möglich machen und auf keinen Fall würde es helfen, wenn er jetzt in Panik verfiel. Izzy drückte kurz seine Hand, dann verschwand sie wieder zwischen den Gästen. Alec drehte sich zu seiner Frau.

"Wollen wir?" Er reichte Magdalena seine Hand, die sie nach kurzen Zögern ergriff. Sie knabberte nervös an ihrer Unterlippe und es erleichterte Alec zu sehen, dass er nicht alleine mit dem Gefühl war. Er hakte ihre Hand in seinem Arm ein und dann gingen sie still und leise aus dem überfüllten Ballsaal, zumindest so still und leise, wie es für sie als Königspaar möglich war.

***

Alec betrat mit Magdalena sein Schlafzimmer. Diener wuselten durch den Raum und vollführten die letzten Handgriffe. Das Licht war gedämpft worden und transparente Vorhänge hingen an dem riesigen Himmelbett, so wie Alec es gefordert hatte. 

Magdalena ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum und blickte sich um. Immer wieder fuhr sie mit ihren Händen über ihren ausschweifenden Rock. Eine Dienerin erschien sofort an ihrer Seite und fing an die Schnüre an ihrem Rücken zu öffnen. Alec sah wie Magdalena zusammen zuckte und versuchte der Berührung der Dienerin zu entkommen. 

"Ich möchte, dass jeder den Raum sofort verlässt." 

Alec verscheuchte die Dienerin, die immer noch versuchte die Bänder an Magdalenas Kleid zu lösen. Es kam für Alec überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass auch nur irgendjemand in irgendeiner Weise an dem teilnahm, was ihnen als frisch verheiratetes Paar nun bevorstand. Er wollte dass es so intim wie möglich für sie beide war und eine Heerschar von Dienern war da mehr als hinderlich.

"Nun verschwindet schon. Ich sage Bescheid, wenn wir so weit sind."

Alec wedelte ungeduldig mit seinen Händen und endlich verließen die Diener sein Schlafzimmer. Erleichtert atmete er aus, als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss und er mit Magdalena alleine war. Er überbrückte die Entfernung zwischen ihnen und stellte sich dicht hinter seine Braut, hob seine Hände, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren.

"Darf ich?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Alec wartete bis Magdalena ihm bedeute fortzufahren und erst dann begann er langsam die Bänder an ihrem Kleid zu öffnen. Nach und nach lösten sich die Schnüren unter seinen Händen und schließlich hatte er das Kleid vollständig geöffnet.

Magdalena trat einen Schritt von ihm fort und Alec half ihr aus dem Kleid, zog es ihr über den Kopf und ließ es dann neben ihnen zu Boden fallen, wo es mit einem leisen Rascheln in sich zusammenfiel. Er war erstaunt, wie schwer der Stoff tatsächlich war und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Magdalena erleichtert war, endlich von den vielen Schichten befreit zu sein.

Still und regungslos stand sie vor ihm und Alec ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Doch viel konnte er nicht erkennen. Das lange Unterkleid fiel weit um ihren Körper und verdeckte ihre Kurven geschickt. Ihre Arme waren bis zu den Ellenbogen bedeckt und der Schleier verbarg weiterhin ihr Gesicht. Immer noch hatte sie ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und Alec trat erneut dicht hinter Magdalena, darauf bedacht sie noch nicht zu berühren. 

"Willst du den Schleier nicht ebenfalls ablegen?"

Magdalena zuckte zusammen.

"Du brauchst keine Angst haben."

"Ich weiß."

Es war das erste Mal seit Stunden, dass sie etwas sagte. Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig schrill und Alec vermutete, dass es von der Nervosität kam, die deutlich zu spüren war.

Alec ging um sie herum und stellte sich vor sie. Magdalena hielt den Kopf gesenkt und langsam fragte er sich ernsthaft, warum sie so nervös war.

"Magdalena, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist, kann ich dir dabei nicht helfen."

Sie knabberte wieder an ihrer Lippe und verschmierte den roten Lippenstift ein wenig. Alec griff unter ihr Kinn und hob es an. Fast erwartete er, dass sie vor ihm zurückschreckte, doch sie ließ es geschehen. Alec fasste nach dem Saum des Schleiers und hob diesen langsam an. Goldgrüne Augen kamen zum Vorschein, doch rasch senkte Magdalena ihren Blick und ihre Wimpern warfen dunkle Schatten auf ihre Wangen. Alec war überrascht wie stark sie geschminkt war. Dunkler Lidschatten umrandete ihre Augen und ihre Wangen glitzerten Pink vom Rouge. Irgendetwas kam Alec an ihrem Gesicht bekannt vor, doch er konnte es nicht einordnen.

Bevor Alec erneut nachhaken konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Alec zuckte zusammen und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

"Herein."

Ein Diener kam mit gesenkten Kopf in das Zimmer.

"Verzeiht, Euer Majestät, aber die Zeugen werden langsam ungeduldig."

Alec seufzte angestrengt. Nicht einmal in seiner Hochzeitsnacht konnte er das tun, was er wollte. Auch wenn es hieß, dass man ihm als König nichts vorschreiben konnte, so wussten viele nicht, dass die ganzen höfischen Etiketten ihn mehr einschränken, als jeden anderen normalen Bürger auf dieser Welt. Verdammt, er konnte ja noch nicht einmal mit seiner frisch angetrauten Frau schlafen, ohne dass er dabei nicht irgendwelchen Traditionen folgen musste. Er fasste sich mit den Fingern an den Nasenrücken und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Bittet sie herein, Sebastian."

Der Diener verbeugte sich erneut und verschwand dann wieder. Alec wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Magdalena zu, die nun zitternd vor ihm stand.

"Möchtest du das Unterkleid anbehalten?"

"Ja, bitte."

Bildete Alec sich das nur ein, oder war ihre Stimme ein wenig dunkler geworden?

"In Ordnung, aber nimm bitte diesen lästigen Schleier ab."

Sie nickte und entfernte daraufhin den zarten Stoff von ihrem Kopf. Erst jetzt wurde Alec bewusst, dass er gar nicht genau gewusst hatte, welche Haarfarbe sie hatte. Schwarzes Haar kam zum Vorschein und es glänzte in dem gedämpften Licht. Magdalena warf den Schleier achtlos auf das Kleid. Dann fasste sie noch einmal in ihr Haar und zog die Nadel heraus, die es zu der einfachen Frisur zusammengehalten hatten. Lange Wellen fielen hinab und umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Alec strich ihre eine verirrte Strähne hinter das Ohr.

"Uhm, leg dich doch schon einmal ins Bett." Alec fuhr sich verlegen über den Nacken. "Ich werde nur kurz nach nebenan ins Bad gehen. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

"Ok," Magdalena sprach so leise, dass Alec sie fast nicht hörte.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und schlüpfte aus ihren flachen Brautschuhen. Dann krabbelte sie in das Bett und verschwand hinter den transparenten Vorhängen.

Alec eilte ins Bad und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, ließ sie achtlos zu Boden faĺlen. Er griff nach einem Morgenmantel aus dunkler Seide, zog sich diesen über und band das dünne Band mit zittrigen Händen zusammen.  
Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und die Nervosität, welche die ganze Zeit unterschwellig in ihm gebrodelt hatte, meldete sich jetzt mit voller Kraft zurück. Verdammt. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Es war schließlich nur Sex. Mit seiner Frau. Mehr nicht. 

Er öffnete den Wasserhahn und spritze sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Es half seine Gedanken zumindest ein wenig zu beruhigen. Alec holte noch einmal tief Luft und ging dann zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Die Zeugen hatten sich bereits eingefunden und standen wartend am Rande des Zimmer, verborgen in den dunklen Schatten. Alec beachtete sie nicht weiter und versuchte sie so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Er hoffte nur, dass er niemanden von ihnen persönlich kannte, so wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Alec wollte nach dieser Nacht keinem der Zeugen je wieder gegenübertreten müssen.

Er ging zu seinem Bett und schaute auf Magdalena hinab. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und starrte zur Decke, bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Alec öffnete seinen Morgenmantel und streifte diesen von seinen Schulter, ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über seinen Rücken und er spürte die Blicke der Zeugen auf seiner nackten Haut. Rasch krabbelte er ins Bett und legte sich neben Magdalena. Sein Blick glitt erneut an ihrem Körper hinab. Sie hatte die Bettdecke bis über die Hüfte hochgezogen und ihre Hände krallten sich in den Saum der Decke. Erst jetzt fiel Alec auf, wie flach ihre Brust eigentlich war, doch es störte ihn nicht.

Er hob seinen Blick wieder und begegnete den von Magdalena. Unsicherheit lag in ihren Augen und Alec Herz zog sich zusammen, als er es sah.

"Hey", Alec leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, "keine Sorge, ich werde vorsichtig sein."

Er sprach so leise, dass nur Magdalena ihn hören konnte. Alec wusste, dass sie noch Jungfrau war, so wie die Tradition es vorschrieb. Er konnte sich ausmalen, wie beängstigend es für sie in diesem Moment sein musste.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und wenige Sekunden zupfte auch eines an ihren.

"Darf ich dich küssen?", fragte Alec.

Er wollte nichts ohne ihr Einverständnis machen und war erleichtert, als sie wenige Augenblicke später nickte. Behutsam schob er sich dichter an sie heran und beugte sich über sie. Magdalena blickte ihm tief in die Augen, wartete darauf, dass er sie küsste. Sie waren sich jetzt so nahe, dass Alec die einzelnen Farbschattierungen in ihren goldgrünen Iriden erkennen konnte.

Alec schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf, überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter. Ihr Mund war weich und warm, empfing ihn einladend. Langsam bewegten sie ihre Lippen aneinander, gaben sich Zeit, sich gegenseitig zu erkunden und kennenzulernen. Alec war überrascht wie süß Magdalena schmeckte, ganz anders, als er es erwartet hatte. Sie vertieften den Kuss und Alec fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe, bat um Einlass. Ein Keuchen entwich Magdalena und Alec erforschte ihren Mund, berührte mit seiner Zunge die ihre. Fast schon erleichtert spürte er wie sein Körper zum Leben erwachte.

Alec löste sich von seiner Braut und sein Atem kam stoßweise. Er hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen und presste seine Stirn gegen ihre, versuchte sein Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Langsam fuhr Alec mit dem Daumen an ihrem Hals entlang, über ihre Schulter und anschließend über ihren Arm, immer tiefer. Doch bevor er an ihrer Hüfte ankam, stoppte Magdalena ihn. Alec hob seinen Kopf und öffnete die Augen, blickte fragend auf seine Frau hinab.

"Was ist?"

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, griff Magdalena schweigend nach seiner Hand und führte diese unter die Bettdecke zwischen ihre Beine.

Alec riss die Augen weit auf. Was er dort spürte war definitiv etwas, was er nicht erwartet hat.

"Was… wie…? Du bist ein…"

Magdalena hielt ihm rasch die Hand über den Mund, sodass das letzte Wort nicht über seine Lippen kam.

Alecs Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf. Wie konnte das sein? Spielte man ihm einen üblen Streich? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er riss seine Hand fort und setzte sich abrupt auf. Ein leises Murmeln ging durch den Raum und einer der Zeugen trat an das Bett.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Euer Majestät?"

Alec wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

"Meine Herren, würden Sie uns bitte für einen Moment alleine lassen."

"Aber, Euer Majestät", rief ein anderer Zeugen entsetzt. "Die Ehe ist nur rechtskräftig, wenn…"

"Keine Sorge, wir werden die Ehe vollziehen, wie es die Traditionen vorgeben. Ich möchte nur einen Moment mit meiner F-Frau alleine sprechen."

Alec stolperte über das Wort, doch er hoffte, dass es niemandem auffiel. Die Zeugen fingen an aufgeregt miteinander zu sprechen, doch sie verließen schließlich das Schlafzimmer.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter dem letzten Zeugen geschlossen, da sprang Alec aus dem Bett. Er griff nach seinem Morgenmantel und zog sich diesen rasch über.

Alec fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Haar und fing an aufgebracht im Zimmer auf und abzugehen. Seine Gedanken rasten immer schneller in seinem Kopf, dass ihm fast schwindelig davon wurde. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Sie war ein Mann. Magdalena war tatsächlich ein Mann. Er hätte eigentlich im siebten Himmel sein sollen, doch Panik pulsierte durch seine Adern. Er war mit einem Mann verheiratet. Was würden seine Eltern nur dazusagen?

"Magd…" Alec unterbrach sich und wirbelte zum Bett herum. Sein Ehemann kniete auf dem Bett und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Wie heißt du?"

"Magnus, Euer Majestät. Mein Name ist Magnus Bane."

Die Stimme seines Ehemann war dunkel und rau und jagte Alec einen Schauer über den Rücken. Alec kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Ist das hier ein abgekartetes Spiel deiner Familie? Wo ist die echte Magdalena?"

Magnus seufzte und wandte den Blick ab.

"Es gibt keine Magdalena. Sie und ich sind ein und dieselbe Person." Magnus Stimme war nun kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Ich verstehe nicht."

Magnus griff nach seinen langen Haaren und zog daran. Bevor Alec reagieren konnte, waren diese verschwunden. Magnus hockte vor ihm auf dem Bett und hielt die Perücke wie ein Schutzschild vor seine Brust. 

Alec blinzelte. Er hatte Magnus vorher nie persönlich getroffen, kannte ihn nur von Fotos aus den vielen Klatschzeitungen. Auch wenn er jetzt Make Up trug, das viel zu weiblich war, sah Alec sofort, dass die Fotos ihm in keinster Weise gerecht wurde. Der Mann war einfach atemberaubend, selbst jetzt, wo er ihn mit einem unsicheren Ausdruck in den Augen anschaute. 

"Ich bin ein Fluch für meine Familie."

"Du bist was?"

Magnus ließ die Schultern hängen und krallte seine Finger in die Perücke.

"Seit Jahrhunderten wird Edom von Frauen regiert und es wird daher als ein Fluch angesehen, wenn anstatt eines Mädchens, ein Sohn als erstes Kind geboren wird." Der Prinz senkte den Blick, "Von Generation zu Generation war meine Familie damit gesegnet gewesen, Töchter zu gebären, doch das Glück endete mit mir. "Magnus atmete angestrengt aus und Alec sah, dass es ihm alle Anstrengung kostete, darüber zu sprechen. "Aus Angst, dass eine andere Familie den Thron für sich beanspruchen würde, haben meine Eltern mich gezwungen, das Leben einer Prinzessin zu leben. Niemand durfte erfahren, dass ihr Erstgeborenes ein Junge war."

Alec starrte ihn an, konnte nicht glauben, was Magnus ihm da erzählte. Er wusste, dass in Edom fragwürdige Tradition herrschten, doch das klang einfach zu absurd, um wahr zu sein.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

Magnus erhob sich vom Bett und kam hinter den transparenten Vorhängen hervor. Er stellte sich direkt vor ihm und der unsichere Ausdruck verschwand aus seinen Augen.

"Es ist die Wahrheit, Eurer Majestät."

Jetzt wo Magnus erneut so dicht vor ihm stand, fragte Alec sich, wie er vorher nicht kannte hatte, dass Magdalena in Wirklichkeit ein Mann war. Die Wangenknochen waren viel zu kantig und die Lippen zu schmal, als dass sie einer Frau gehören konnten. Magnus schaute ihn an und Alec suchte in dessen Augen nach einem Hinweis, dass der Prinz ihn anlügte, doch er fand keinen.

"Ok," Alec atmete langsam aus. "Ich glaube dir."

"Danke, Eurer Maj..."

Alec hob seine Hand und legte Magnus einen Finger auf den Mund, brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.

"Bitte, sprich mich nie wieder so förmlich an, wenn wir alleine sind." Alec schluckte schwer. "Wir… wir sind schließlich miteinander verheiratet." Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort dunkler und das letzte raunte er nur noch leise. Magnus war noch ein Schritt näher gekommen und Alec konnte den Atem des Prinzen auf seinem Gesicht spüren.

"Was machen wir jetzt, Alexander?"

"Allen die Wahrheit erzählen. Was sonst?" Kaum hatte Alec die Worte ausgesprochen, blitzte der unsichere Ausdruck in Magnus Augen wieder auf.

"Ich meine, du kannst dich schließlich nicht für ewig als Frau ausgeben und hinter deinem Schleier verstecken."

Magnus zuckte mit den Schultern und trat einen Schritt zurück, den Blick gen Boden gerichtet.

"Ich mache das bereits mein ganzes Leben lang."

"Magnus, man wird erwarten, dass wir Nachwuchs zeugen. Wenn dieser ausbleibt, dann wird man uns dazu zwingen medizinisch nachzuhelfen."

Magnus Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, vergrub das Gesicht in seine Hände.

"Und was schlägst du dann vor? Willst du die Ehe annullieren lassen?" 

"Das wäre die vernünftige Lösung."

Magnus Kopf schoss nach oben und Alec sah wie sich Tränen in den Augen des Prinzen sammelten.

"Nein, bitte nicht." Magnus griff nach der Perücke, die neben ihm auf dem Bett lag und drückte sie erneut gegen seine Brust.

"Magnus…"

"Ich flehe dich an, Alexander. Bitte. Es muss doch eine andere Lösung geben." Eine einzelne Träne löste sich und lief an Magnus Wange hinab, hinterließ eine dunkle Spur auf der Haut.

Nie hätte Alec gedacht, dass er Magnus jemals weinen sehen würde. Aus den Berichten der Zeitungen, wusste er, dass der Prinz eigentlich ein Lebemann war, der es genoss es auf wilde Partys zu gehen. Mehr als einmal hatte er einen Skandal ausgelöst, wenn er wieder einmal zu sehr über die Stränge geschlagen hatte. Alec fragte sich langsam, welcher der beiden Männer der tatsächlich Magnus war. Er hatte eine Ahnung, dass der Partygänger nur eine Maskerade war, um seine Verletzlichkeit und Ängste zu verbergen.

Alec hockte sich vor Magnus und griff nach dessen Händen, die unablässig die Haare der Perücke kneteten. Vorsichtig löste Alec die verkrampften Finger und verschränkte ihre Hände. Magnus hielt den Kopf gesenkt und wich seinem Blick aus.

"Ich kann einfach nicht zurückgehen. Ich kann nicht... Ich kann einfach nicht..." Immer wieder wiederholte Magnus diese Worte, unterbrochen von leisen Schluchzen. Magnus Stimme zitterte, klang so zerbrechlich wie Glas und weitere Tränen lösten sich, tropften auf ihre verschränkten Hände.

"Magnus, ich habe nie gesagt, dass wir die Ehe annullieren sollten."

"Aber…"

Alec lächelte Magnus an und legte ihm einen Fingern auf die Lippen, brachte ihn so erneut zum Schweigen. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Gesicht des Prinzen wandern, nahm jedes Detail genau in Augenschein und schaute ihm schließlich tief in die Augen. Alec wusste noch nicht wie er diese Situation lösen würde, aber verdammt solle er sein, wenn er die Chance nicht ergriff. Der Prinz erwiderte seinen Blick, wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte. Alecs Magen flatterte und sein Herz fing von Neuem an zu rasen, doch dieses Mal nicht aus Nervosität. 

"Ich habe gesagt, dass es die vernünftige Lösung wäre. Aber ich habe nicht vor in diesem Fall eine vernünftige Entscheidung zu treffen."

"Wirklich nicht?"

"Nein." Alec schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Mein ganzes Leben habe ich darauf gehofft, dass ein Wunder passiert. Dass ich eine Chance bekomme, jemanden zu heiraten, mit dem ich mir wirklich ein gemeinsames Leben vorstellen könnte. Doch gebunden an das Versprechen, dass sich unsere Eltern gegeben haben, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als Magdalena Bane zu heiraten. "Alec fuhr über Magnus Wange und wischte die Spuren fort, die Tränen und Make Up auf dessen Haut hinterlassen hatte. Der Blick den Magnus ihm nun zuwarf, war zögerlich und voller Selbsthass, dass Alec ein Stich durch sein Herz fuhr. "Doch meine heimlichen Gebete wurden erhört. Anstatt eine Frau zu heiraten, mit der ich mein ganzes Leben unglücklich gewesen wäre, habe ich nun einen wunderschönen Ehemann an meiner Seite." Eine Wärme breitete sich in Alec aus, als er daran dachte mit Magnus alt zu werden und gemeinsam über Idris zu herrschen. Er hatte nie an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt und tat es auch jetzt nicht, aber Magnus weckte eine Sehnsucht in ihm, die ihn daran glauben ließ, dass er ihn eines Tages vielleicht lieben könnte. Der Prinz berührte etwas in ihm, dass ihm Hoffnung gab und Alec fühlte sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben mit jemanden auf eine Art und Weise verbunden, die sein Inneres zum Singen brachte. "Auch wenn wir uns noch nicht wirklich kennen, so glaube ich, dass wir miteinander glücklich werden könnten." 

"Meinst du das ernst?" Unglauben schwang in Magnus Worten mit, doch der zögerliche Ausdruck war aus in dessen Augen verschwunden.

"Ja, ich meine es ernst."

"Oh, Alexander…"

Alec beugte sich nach vorne und ihre Lippen trafen sich auf halbem Wege. Der Kuss war sanft und schmeckte nach Tränen, aber es störte Alec nicht. Er umfasste Magnus Gesicht und legte all seine Emotionen in diesen Kuss, gab Magnus erneut das Versprechen, dass er an seiner Seite sein würde, egal was die Zukunft für sie beide parat hielt.

Alec wusste nicht wie lange der Kuss andauerte, es mögen Minuten, Stunden oder gar eine Ewigkeit gewesen sein. Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und atmeten schwer. Sie schauten sich schweigend an und versanken erneut in den Augen des anderen. In dem Moment wusste Alec, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Ein Klopfen unterbrach die Stille und die intime Blase um sie herum zerplatzte, holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"Eurer Majestät, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Die Stimme eines der Zeugen klang gedämpft durch die geschlossene Tür.

"Ja, einen kleinen Moment bitte noch."

Alec erhob sich und Magnus langte nach der Perücke und wollte sich diese gerade wieder aufsetzen. Doch Alec griff nach dessen Händen und schüttelte den Kopf. Irritiert schaute Magnus ihn an.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich hinter dieser Maskerade versteckst, wenn wir die Ehe vollziehen."

Alec warf ein Blick auf sein Bett. Es lagen genug Kissen darauf, dass Magnus zwischen ihnen versinken würde. Niemand würde bemerken, dass er keine langen Haare mehr hatte.

Magnus beäugte das Bett misstrauisch und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe.

"Glaub mir, es wird niemand bemerken."

Fast glaubte Alec, dass Magnus ihm widersprechen würde, doch dann nickte er schließlich. Alec streckte seine Hand aus und Magnus gab ihm die falschen Haare. Er stand auf und warf die Perücke in die Schublade seines Schreibtisches. Gleich morgen würde er einen der Diener damit beauftragen, dieses Ding verbrennen zu lassen.

"Nur das lange Unterkleid müsstest du anbehalten."

"Das macht mir nichts aus."

Alec zog Magnus in seine Arme und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Bereit?"

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nein, aber lass es uns endlich hinter uns bringen."

Alec zog fast schon amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Glaub mir, so schlimm wird es nicht werden."

Alec gab Magnus einen Klaps auf den Hintern und der Prinz kicherte leise. Dann sprang dieser Kopfüber in die Kissenberge und krabbelte unter die Bettdecke.

Alec ging zu seinem Nachtschrank und holte eine Tube Gleitgel heraus. Er warf die Tube zu Magnus auf das Bett, der diese auffing und unter der Decke verbarg. Anschließend holte Alec die Zeugen zurück ins Zimmer. Ohne den Männern einen weiteren Blick zu würdigen, folgte Alec Magnus in das Bett. Er kniete sich neben den Prinzen und befreite sich aus dem Morgenmantel. Magnus nahm seinen Körper in Augenschein. Er ließ seinen Blick offen und abschätzend über Alec gleiten und ein Lächeln formte sich auf dessen Lippen, wurde mit jedem Augenblick breiter bis seine Augen so hell strahlten, dass Alec das Gefühl hatte unter dem Blick zu verbrennen. Alec schluckte schwer und schaute zurück, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Magnus hob seine Hand, fuhr zögerlich über Alecs Bauch und ein Kribbeln breitete sich ihm aus, holte ihn aus seiner Starre. Behutsam schlüpfte Alec zu Magnus unter die Bettdecke. Schweigend lagen sie für einen Moment nebeneinander, suchten Halt in den Augen des anderen und gaben sich den Mut den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Alec fischte unter der Bettdecke nach der Tube, öffnete sie und betete, dass das leise Klacken nicht von den Zeugen wahrgenommen wurde. Vorsichtig schmierte er seine Finger mit dem Gel ein und führte diese anschließend zwischen Magnus Pobacken. Die ganze Zeit hielten sie Blickkontakt und Alec vergaß beinahe, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

Langsam schob er den ersten Finger hinein. Gleichzeitig überbrückte er die wenigen Zentimeter zwische ihnen und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem weiteren Kuss. Magnus seufzte an seinem Mund, klammerte sich an seinem Oberarm und zog Alec noch dichter zu sich heran. Sanft bewegten sich ihre Lippen und malten den Moment zu etwas Besonderem. Alec tauchte nach wenigen Minuten den zweiten Fingern in Magnus Enge und dehnten ihn weiter. Immer wieder unterbrachen sie den Kuss, schnappten schwer atmend nach Luft und die ganze Zeit bewegte Alec seine Finger in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, bereitete Magnus für den nächsten Schritt vor.

Alec wanderte mit seinem Mund an Magnus Kiefer entlang bis er an seinem Ohr ankam. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war und wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte Alec es auch nicht. Nur weil er die Ehe vor Zeugen vollziehen musste, würde er diesen Moment zwischen ihm und Magnus zu keiner schnellen Nummer machen. Er wollte sich Zeit nehmen und Magnus das Gefühl geben, dass es etwas Besonderes war. Schließlich war es ihr erstes Mal zusammen. 

Alec saugte an Magnus Ohrläppchen und entlockte dem Prinzen ein leises Stöhnen. Immer wieder knabberte Alec an der empfindlichen Haut, bis Magnus sich neben ihm wand und seine harte Erektion an Alecs Oberschenkel rieb.

"Bist du bereit?", flüsterte Alec ihm ins Ohr und Magnus nickte. Alec spürte die Bewegung mehr an seiner Wange, als dass er sie sah. Er zog seine Finger aus Magnus heraus und presste dem Prinzen einen weiteren Kuss auf den Mund, schluckte das leise Wimmern, dass Magnus angesichts der plötzlichen Leere von sich gab. Vorsichtig schob Alec das Unterkleid nach oben, soweit das es ihnen genügend Spielraum gab, jedoch Magnus Geheimnis nicht preis gab. Alec rollte sich über Magnus und positionierte sich zwischen dessen Beine, umrahmte Magnus Kopf mit seinen Armen. Dabei achtete er darauf, dass sie bis zu Hüften weiterhin von der Decke umgeben waren. Die Zeugen würden auch so erkenne, was sie taten, ohne, dass Alec ihnen seinen nackten Hintern entgegen strecken musste. Alecs Erektion streifte an Magnus nackter Haut entlang, als er sich weiter zwische Magnus Oberschenkel schob und entlockte ihnen beiden ein leises Stöhnen. Dann verharrte Alec über dem Prinzen und gab ihnen Zeit, sich an die neue Position zu gewöhnen, schaute auf Magnus hinab.

"Hi." Alec sprach so leise, dass nur Magnus ihn hören konnte.

"Hi", antwortete der Prinz genauso leise.

Die Winkel von Magnus Augen kräuselten sich und Alec erwiderte das Lächeln. Sanft fuhr Alec mit seinem Daumen über die Wangen des anderen und Magnus blinzelte ein paar Male überrascht angesicht der liebevollen Liebkosungen, die Alec ihm schenkte.

Alec verlagerte das Gewicht auf ein Ellenbogen und fuhr mit seiner anderen Hand zwischen ihnen beiden, wanderte an Magnus Körper hinab, vorbei an dessen harter Erektion, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren. Ein verzweifelter Laut entfuhr Magnus und Alec grinste in sich hinein angesichts der Ungeduld des anderen. Endlich erreichte Alec sein Ziel. Er umfasste sein steifes Glied und drückte es gegen Magnus Eingang, ohne jedoch in ihn einzudringen. Ein Feuer wirbelte in seinem Inneren, pulsierte heiß und fordernd durch seine Adern. Alec hatte Mühe es unter Kontrolle zu halten und er atmete ein paar Male ein und aus, versuchte es zu zügeln.

Fragend schaute Alec auf Magnus hinab, suchte nach der Bestätigung fortfahren zu dürfen und fand diese in der auffordernden Bewegung von Magnus Beinen, die sich um seine Hüfte schlangen. Der Prinz schaute ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. Seine Wimpern warfen dunkle Schatten und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich wurde der Blick flehender. Alec schluckte schwer, holte noch einmal tief Luft und dann stieß er zu. Ein unglaublich Hitze empfing ihn und Alec entließ einen heißeren Atemzug zwischen seinen Lippen. Magnus war trotz der Vorbereitung eng und es fühlte sich für Alec einfach nur unglaublich intensiv an.

Magnus legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken, zog ihn dicht zu sich hinab und seine Lippen streifen über sein Kiefer, wanderten an seinem Hals hinab, um dort zu verweilen. Alec schloss seine Augen angesichts des Schauers, der seinen Rücken hinab lief, ausgelöst durch Magnus Finger in seinem Haar.

Immer weiter schob Alec sich vorwärts bis er schließlich bis zum Anschlag in Magnus vergraben war. Die ganze Zeit murmelte Alec leise zusammenhanglose Worte, gaben ihnen beiden damit einen Anker, damit sie sich nicht in dem unglauben Gefühl der Vereinigung verloren. 

“Alles in Ordnung?” hauchte Alec.

“Ja”, antworte Magnus. Das Wort klang eher wie ein langer Atemzug, doch Alec verstand ihn.

Alec strich über Magnus Knie, dass sich seitlich in seinen Körper bohrte, verharrte dort lange genug, dass Magnus einen fragenden Laut von sich gab und dann lieferte er seinen ersten kraftvollen Stoß. Langsam und träge, gerade genug, dass es ihm ein leises Keuchen entlockte, doch nicht so intensiv, dass er vor Ekstase aufstöhnte. Es war mehr ein Versprechen auf das, was noch kommen mag. 

Zustimmendes Gemurmeln waberte durch das Schlafzimmer und Alec spürte die Blicke der Zeugen in seinem Rücken, wie sie ihn aufforderten fortzufahren. Der gleiche Ausdruck spiegelte sich in Magnus Augen wieder und Alec kam der Aufforderung des Prinzen nach, zog sich soweit aus Magnus zurück, dass sie gerade noch miteinander vereint waren und stieß dann erneut zu. Alec wiederholte die Bewegung immer wieder bis ihr gemeinsames Keuchen den Raum erfüllte. Sie bewegten sich im Einklang, fuhren mit ihren Fingern über jeden Flecken nackter Haut, die sie erreichen konnten. Alec spürte, wie sich die Hitze in seinem Inneren zusammenzog und kurz davor war zu explodieren.

Doch er wollte, dass sie gemeinsam kamen, wollte, dass sie den Moment ihres Höhepunktes miteinander teilten. Alec veränderte den Winkel. Das nächste Mal, als er sich in Magnus Enge vergrub, traf er dessen sensitiven Knoten aus Nerven, von dem er wusste, dass er Magnus unglaubliche Freuden der Lust bereiten würde. 

Magnus riss die Augen auf, bog den Kopf nach Hinten und stöhnte atemlos. Seine Finger krallten sich in Alecs Oberarme, so stark, dass Alec sich sicher war am Morgen Abdrücke dort vorzufinden. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Immer wieder traf Alec den süßen Punkt bis der Prinz sich unter ihm anspannte, ihm seinen Körper entgegen bog und mit einem weiteren lauten Stöhnen kam. Alec beugte sich hinab und fing das Geräusch mit seinem Mund ein, küsste Magnus die ganze Zeit während dieser auf der Welle seines Höhepunktes ritt. Immer wieder zog sich Magnus Enge um ihn zusammen und das reichte schließlich aus, um Alec ebenfalls mit dem nächsten Stoß über den Rand fallen zu lassen.

***

Alec lachte atemlos an den Mund von Magnus, versuchte seine rasenden Herz zu beruhigen, dass wild in seiner Brust pochte. Die Ehe war vollzogen. Vor Zeugen. So, wie es die alten Traditionen vorschrieben. Magnus und er waren jetzt unwiderruflich miteinander verheiratet und niemand konnte diesen heiligen Bund zwischen ihnen auflösen, sofern sie es beide nicht selber wollten. Ihre Lippen streiften träge und zärtlich aneinander, formten einen weiteren Kuss und besiegelten damit ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, die nun vor ihnen lag.

Magnus zog ihn noch dichter an sich heran, presste Alecs Gesicht an dessen Nacken. Alec ließ es geschehen und summte leise. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass er seine Hochzeitsnacht mit jemanden teilen durfte, von dem er glaubte, dass er ihn glücklich machen könnte. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig, immer noch im Rausch ihrer soeben gemeinsam erlebten Höhepunktes gefangen und Alec hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas in ihm aufbrach. Ein Schluchzen bahnte sich seinen Weg ins Freie, perlte ungebremst von seinen Lippen und Magnus schlang seine Arme noch fester um Alec.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte vergeblich die Tränen aufzuhalten, die nun hervorquollen und schamlos auf Magnus Schulter tropften. Alec war nie jemand gewesen, der nahe am Wasser gebaut gewesen war, doch hier und jetzt in der Umarmung von Magnus, ließ er los und gab sich seinen Gefühlen hin. Leise beruhigende Worte drangen an sein Ohr und Magnus fuhr mit langsamen, sanften Bewegungen über seinen Rücken. 

Vage nahm Alec wahr, wie die Zeugen das Schlafzimmer verließen und Magnus und ihm endlich die Privatsphäre schenkten, die sie beide dringend brauchten. Alec vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer an Magnus Nacken, wollte ihm so nahe sein, wie er nur konnte. Immer noch waren sie miteinander vereint, noch nicht bereit, diese Verbindung aufzugeben. Doch Alec wusste, dass es für Magnus langsam unangenehm wurde und so zog er sich schließlich doch aus ihm heraus. Ein Wimmer entfuhr Magnus Kehle angesichts des Verlustes und der Prinz verstärkte seinen Griff um Alec, dass es fast schon schmerzte. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. 

Mit der Zeit versiegten seine Tränen und sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich, pochte roh und verletzlich in seiner Brust. Dennoch fühlte er sich in diesem Moment geborgen, umgeben von Magnus starken Armen und er hoffte, dass er dem Prinzen in diesem zerbrechlichen Moment nach ihrer Vereinigung das gleiche Gefühl von Geborgenheit schenken konnte.

Alec wusste nicht wie lange sie so eng umschlungen zwischen den weichen Kissen lagen, doch er wusste, dass sie nicht ewig so liegen bleiben konnten, auch wenn er es sich wünschte. Seine Blase drückte langsam unangenehm und so löste er sich widerwillig von seinem Ehemann. 

“Bleib, bitte.”

Magnus schaute ihn mit großen, flehenden Augen an und Alec hätte sich am liebsten sofort wieder in seine Arme geworfen, doch das drückende Gefühl in seiner Blase wurde langsam unerträglich.

“Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.”

Magnus verzog das Gesicht. Alec strich mit seinem Daumen über die Sorgenfalte auf Magnus Stirn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. “Versprochen.”

Rasch verschwand Alec im Badezimmer und kehrte nach wenigen Minuten mit einem feuchten Waschlappen zu Magnus zurück.

Alec zupfte an dem langen Unterkleid, das Magnus immer noch anhatte und der Prinz setzte sich auf und offenbarte seinen wohlgeformten Körper. Der Waschlappen fiel Alec beinahe aus der Hand bei dem Anblick, den Magnus ihm nun bot. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er jemals einen Mann an seiner Seite haben würde, der so perfekt war. 

“Du bist wunderschön.” Die Worte hallten ehrfürchtig durch die Stille und Magnus Wangen verfärbten sich rosa. Der Prinz ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und zog an der Bettdecke, wollte seine Blöße bedecken. Doch Alec hielt ihn auf.

“Bitte nicht. Ich möchte dich sehen.”

Magnus knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, ein Geste, von der Alec nun wusste, dass sie dessen Nervosität zeigte. Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen über die eingeklemmte Lippe und befreite sie. 

“Ich meine es ernst. Du bist wunderschön, Magnus. Du hast keinen Grund nervös zu sein. Nicht in meiner Gegenwart. Niemals. Hörst du?”

Der Prinz schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg ins Freie, lief langsam an der Schläfe von Magnus hinab. Alec wischte sie fort, bevor sie die Kissen erreichen konnte. Dann fuhr er fort mit seinen Fingern über Magnus Gesicht zu streichen, fuhr an dessen Hals entlang, immer weiter hinab. Magnus schloss die Augen und Alec gab sich der Neugier hin, den Körper des anderen mit seinen Händen zu erforschen, wischte mit dem feuchten Lappen die Spuren ihrer Vereinigung fort. Langsam streichelte er über jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte, liebkoste den Körper des Prinzen und prägte sich jedes Detail genauestens ein. Ein Schauer jagte durch Magnus Körper und er seufzte.

“Wie fühlst du dich?”, fragte Alec leise.

Eine Welle von Gefühlen rollte über Magnus Gesicht und fast glaubte Alec, dass er ihm nicht antworten würde, doch dann zupfte ein Lächeln an den Lippen des anderen.

“Ich bin erleichtert und glücklich.” Magnus Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, dennoch hörte Alec das unausgesprochene Aber. Er verstand. Ihm erging es in diesem Moment nicht anders. Alec war froh, dass es Magnus war, denn er heute geheiratet hatte und nicht irgendeine adlige Frau, der er seit Geburt versprochen gewesen war. Dennoch schwang eine Verletzlichkeit in diesem Augenblick mit, die ihnen beiden Angst machte und von der sie nicht wussten, wie sie diese momentan händigen sollten.

Alec legte sich zu Magnus und nahm seinen frisch angetrauten Ehemann behutsam in die Arme. Magnus legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schultern und sie verschränkten die Hände miteinander, gaben sich Halt, um nicht auseinanderzufallen. Sanft presste Alec einen Kuss in Magnus Haar und schloss die Augen. Ein bleierne Müdigkeit legte sich über ihn und zog ihn immer weiter hinab. Doch Alec kämpfte dagegen an, noch nicht bereits sich der quirligen Welt der Träume hinzugeben.

“Magnus?” Seine Stimme klang heiser angesicht der Emotionen, die in seinem Inneren topten.

“Mhmm…”

“Egal, was morgen kommen mag. Ich werde dich nie verlassen. Versprochen.”

Alec spürte wie Magnus den Kopf drehte und er schaute auf ihn hinab, fing den Blick ein, den Magnus ihm zuwarf. Zuneigung, Bewunderung und das gleiche Versprechen, welches er Magnus eben gegeben hatte, standen in dessen Augen. Sie hatten in dieser Nacht zueinander gefunden und hatten sich ein Versprechen gegeben, dass ihnen Hoffnung gab. Sie würden zusammen bleiben, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Sie würden füreinander da sein und sich gegenseitig auffangen, wenn sie fielen. Sie würden zuhören, wenn der andere sprach und würden ihre wahren Gefühle nie voreinander verbergen, sondern ehrlich und offen miteinander umgehen. Sie würden sich gegenseitig helfen, die Höhen zu erklimmen, die das Leben für sie bereit hielt. Sie würden sich lieben. Bedingungslos. Für immer. Bis dass der Tod sie scheidet und darüber hinaus.

**Author's Note:**

> Wie immer herzlichen Dank an meine Betaleserin @Tiffy1307Steph.
> 
> ***
> 
> Wie hat euch dieser one shot gefallen? Schreibt es mir in die Kommentare. :)


End file.
